Santa
Santa is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: The North Pole Loves: Cookies Hates: Lumps of Coal Occupation: Jolly Old Elf During Christmas, this jolly old elf is extremely busy delivering presents to good girls and boys. However, Santa can't help stopping by his favorite restaurants to grab a quick bite to eat. His boundless appetite allows him to eat endless stacks of Christmas cookies while still having room for a festive cupcake and a heaping plate of pasta. Appearance Santa has frostbitten skin, long bushy white hair and beard and wears his signature red and white outfit. Clean-Up His beard gets slightly shorter and neater. Styles Style B Santa wears a lime green coat and hat with white trims. His pants remain red and his hat also faces the other side. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Both Cupcakes: **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Both Cupcakes: **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present, Cherry, Candy Present Papa's Pastaria *Regular Festive Rotini *Roasted Romana *Yule Spice *7 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round **Festive Swirl Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle **Snowflake Sprinkles *Chocolate Tree **Vanila Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle *Regular French Cruller **Red Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles Papa's Cheeseria *Fruitcake with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Roasted Goose *Bacon *Roasted Goose *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go *Both Cupcakes: **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Both Cupcakes: **Liner C **Holly Jolly Cake **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **2 Candy Presents Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Frostcaps **Candy Present, Cherry, Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Candy Cane Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Candy Present, Cherry, Candy Present Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Christmas) *Red Velvet Crust *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Snowflake Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *8 Frosted Gifts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Tomatoes *Queso Blanco *Onions *Tomatoes *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Christmas) *Yule Spice Sizzler with Roasted Goose *Cranberry Salsa *Queso Blanco *Onions *Cranberry Salsa *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Tuna **Asparagus *Furikake *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Elf Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Tai **Spruce Tips *Furikake *Merry Masago *Cranberry Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Peppermint Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Waffles *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Milk with Ice Holiday (Christmas) *2 Waffles *Holiday Yum n' Ms *Candy Cane Drizzle *3 Christmas Jelly Cookies *Drink: **Large Eggnog with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Red Pepper Crust *Eggnog Alfredo with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Gooses (right) *4 Spruce Tips (top) *2 Tomatoes (bottom left) *Light Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Marinara Sauce *Relish *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Christmas) *Veggie Dog on a Fruitcake Bun *Marinara Sauce *Relish *Eggnog Aioli *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Dasher **Medium Red Hot Popcorn Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 41 *Papa's Donuteria Rank 21 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 41 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 56 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 56 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 61 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 31 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 46 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 36 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 41 Unlockables Santa has always been unlocked with Christmas since his debut in Papa's Cupcakeria. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Candy Present. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Festive Rotini. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Tree Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Roasted Goose. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Holly Jolly Cake and Candy Present *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Gingersnap Crust and Peppermint Swirl Cream. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with the Yule Spice Sizzler. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Tai and Furikake. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Christmas Jelly Cookies. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Red Pepper Crust. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Fruitcake Bun. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Yippy has seen Santa deliver presents to her house as seen in the 2012 Christmas holiday picture. *Santa is the only customer to favor Christmas in all games that feature holidays. *He is the first customer to have a holiday theme. *He is the first Papa's Cupcakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *Outside of Christmas, he will have a non-holiday based order, even though he will not show up during those times. *After making his first appearance during Christmas in Cupcakeria, Santa will make random appearances at the Cupcakeria during other holidays. **Starting Papa's Pastaria, Santa only visits during Christmas, starting out with a Silver Customer Award on his first visit. **As of Papa's Sushiria, Santa can be given Customer Coupons, which will allow him to visit the restaurant even outside of Christmas. *Due to the absence of holidays in app games (Freezeria HD/To Go!, Wingeria HD, Pizzeria To Go!) released after Cupcakeria, Santa is not included as one of the customers in these games. *The 2014 Christmas Holiday picture shows that he uses a Warp Coin to go to other places. *He is the only customer to order all of the holiday ingredients during Christmas in Papa's Sushiria. *Santa visits the restaurant every day during Christmas as the third customer of the day. *Santa usually orders ingredients that contain the color red or white. Order Tickets Santa Xmas Cup.png|Santa's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Santa only.png|Santa's Cupcakeria regular order Santa only Christmas.png|Santa's Pastaria order during Christmas Santa Donut.png|Santa's Donuteria order during Christmas Santa's Cheeseria Order.png|Santa's Cheeseria order during Christmas santacupcakeriatogo(h).jpg|Santa's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas Santa HD.png|Santa's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.24.00 AM.png|Santa's Bakeria order during Christmas Papa's Bakeria Santa (Regular).png|Santa's Bakeria regular order Santatmhc.png|Santa's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Santasushi.PNG|Santa's Sushiria order during Christmas BVkTF5Y.png|Santa's Sushiria regular order Santa Taco Mia To Go!.png|Santa's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Santa (Holiday).png|Santa's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Screen Shot 2017-08-18 at 1.30.31 PM.png|Santa's Pizzeria HD order during Christmas Hot Doggeria HD Santa (Holiday).png|Santa's Hot Doggeria HD order during Christmas Hot Doggeria HD Santa (Regular).png|Santa's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Santa (Holiday).png|Santa's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Gallery Star santa.png Papa's Pastaria - Santa carrying a candy cane.png Poor Santa.png Okay Pasta - Santa.png Okay Pasta - Santa 2.png Okay Pasta - Santa 3.png Okay Pasta - Santa 4.png Okay Pasta - Santa 5.png Perfect Pasta for Santa.png Perfect Pasta for Santa 2.png Santa's burnt cupcakes.png Santa perfect.png Santa Claus 1.png Perfect Cupcakes for Santa.png Santa Unlocked.jpg Obrázek4.png xmas12.jpg|Santa on the Christmas 2012 Image Xmas 2014 final.png|Santa on the Christmas 2014 image Santa - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Santa in Papa's Bakeria Santa - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Santa's Style B in Papa's Bakeria Santa.PNG|Santa getting his donuts in Donuteria Santas.PNG|Santa's ordering santass.PNG|Giving Santa his donuts Screenshot (09).png Screenshot (36).png|Perfect pie for Santa! Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Santa New Year.png|Santa is coming in New Year!? Santa perfect sushi.png|Santa's Perfect Sushi! HE0BZ3C.png|Santa makes a visit 6 months early! TTG.jpg|Santa waiting in line in Taco Mia To Go! IMG 0943.JPG|Gold Christmas Santa???.png IMG 1059.JPG|Unlocked new specials IMG 1073.JPG PHDHD - Santa Approved.png|Papa's Hot Doggeria HD! Santa Approved! Santa Not New Year.png|Santa dining with Sasha IMG 5214.JPG|Santa in the background IMG-1234567890.png|Amy and Santa dancing while waiting for cookie sundaes during Christmas Fan Art santa.jpg|Chibi Santa by liselottelove es:Santa no:Santa Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters